This proposal involves the application of in vitro DNA amplification and synthetic DNA probes to the clinical analysis of genetic disease. The first phase of this project analyzed four of the more informative DNA probes linked to cystic fibrosis. Phase II will expand this analysis to additional cystic fibrosis markers, as well as those for Huntington's disease, hemophilia A and B, and Duchenne's muscular dystrophy. We will investigate issues of general technology applicable to disease diagnosis by DNA amplification. Protocols for the specific application of these methods to routine clinical analysis will also be developed. The speed and accuracy of this technique is expected to have significant effects on the clinical determination of the inheritance of genetic disease.